Some recognize that a child may be soothed using motion, such as a rocking motion. An individual may rock the child in their arms, in a rocking chair, in a rocking cradle, or the like. Automatic devices for rocking the child have also been developed. These include, for example, automatic swings.
A child is often soothed while riding in a child seat in a moving vehicle. The motion of the vehicle not only soothes the child but often lulls the child to sleep. However, it is very inconvenient for an individual, such as a parent, to drive the child around in the vehicle just for soothing the child. Accordingly, devices that hold the child while automatically simulating the motion of a vehicle have been developed. These devices, however, have several disadvantages. For example, the devices do not simulate the free range of motion associated with a ride in a vehicle. Further, they are often unsafe and expose various moving elements to the user, which can cause injury.